cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great War II
This article will be drawing a lot of traffic in the next few days. '''Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Please do not add biased information. All that needs to be listed is declarations of war/peace. Effects of MDPs and MAPs, usage (or lack of use of nukes) and significant battles that conspire.'' Also see Ferrous's Thread for more timing information. category:Major Warscategory:Wars category:The League category:LUEnited Nations category:National Alliance for Arctic Countries category:Blue Turtle Alliance category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization category:Global Organization For Liberty And Defense category:Prism Protection Front category:The Initiative category:^-^ category:Goon Order of Neutral Shoving category:New Pacific Order category:New Polar Order category:Viridian Entente category:The Order of the Paradox category:United Global Order category:Confederacy of Independent States category:Federation of Armed Nations category:Grand Global Alliance category:Nordreich category:The Organization of Imperial Nations category:Order of Defensive Security category:International Communist Party category:League of Small Superpowers category:Coalition of Dark States Pre-War History The main pathway to the Second Great War was started with the "NoRway incident", which although major news coverage was scarce, rapidly made rounds over the internet. One of internet communities that learned of the fiasco was Fark.com. During the evening of January 2, 2007, Farkistan announced itself to the world community. A few notable names were also involved with Farkistan, such as The Blitz, formerly of the NAAC, and Masta Blasta, of LUE. While not immediately causing turmoil, it was discovered by leaders in CN that several Farkistanian members had posted something to the effect of "sending GOONS back to SA", which recalled a bitter rivalry between the home boards of Farkistan (Fark.com) and GOONS (Something Awful). Sensing a security threat, GOONS immediately declared war on Farkistan. For two days, Farkistan held out against blistering GOONS attacks aimed at wiping Farkistan off the map. The War Begins While the road leading up to the Second Great War was a very complicated one, with several different factors coming together to produce the war, it is generally agreed that the war began with LUEnited Nations intervention in the war between GOONS and Farkistan. On January 6, 2007, at 8:30pm, LUE issued a statement offering aid to any Farkistan nation that asked to be allowed into LUE, which would attempt to end the war between those individual leaders and GOONS. While at first the offer was only aimed at getting members to defect from Farkistan to LUE, it rapidly degenerated into a state of undeclared war between GOONS and the Farkistan/LUE coalition. Three hours after LUE issued their statement, Ivan Kalinski Moldavi I, Commandante of the NPO military, issued a military dispatch stating that GOONS was protecting its own borders with a preemptive strike, and demanded that LUE retract their statement allowing Farkistani nations to join, lest there be grave consequences for the world. Half an hour after Moldavi's dispatch, another bombshell was dropped by Dizzay of the GOONS, stating that the NAAC had violated the NAP which existed between the two alliances. GOONS stated the NAAC had violated the pact by aiding The Blitz, whom GOONS considered a rogue, financially during the early part of the war. The NAAC took a different stance on the issue and likened it to helping an old friend in their time of need. The day ended about 45 minutes after the GOONS voiding of the NAAC NAP, with Farkistan announcing its charter, which showed it was not about to give in and was still getting organized. GOONS derided the charter, some even insisting that Farkistan just go ahead and call itself LUE2. With the Farkistani charter only hours old, The Blitz, by now the unofficial spokesman for Farkistan, announced that the alliance would not surrender. Calling GOONS's decision to attack "a grave error in judgement", TheBlitz declared that Farkistan would fight on until "Something Awful's presence on Cybernations was removed." Less than 20 minutes later, GOONS issued the statement "CccCCCcccCCRrrrraaaaaaaalllliiiiinnnnnggggg Innn Myyyy SSSSKINNNN", which officially closed all embassies, excepting the one with Farkistan. An offer was given to the Farkistani nations still in existence allowing them to join GOONS. The offer was ignored by Farkistan. A day later, a half hour before update, LUE issued another statement on the affair. Despite peace talks still being in progress, it read that it had tried all diplomatic channels to end the GOON attack on Farkistan. While stating that they understood GOON's reason for attacking, they disapproved of the way the GOONS took care of the issue. It laid out the points of why LUE had intervened in the war, and concluded with an announcement that diplomacy had failed and the only way to back Farkistan up was through military force. They then proceeded to surprise attack all GOONS nations that had been attacking fark nations at the time. Within half an hour of the announcement of LUE's official entry into the war, a nuke was launched by drnevercuss of GOONS. A GOONS announcement stating that the first use of nukes in war was unacceptable, and that drnevercuss had been booted from the alliance followed shortly after. Shortly thereafter, LUE announced a full MDP with Fark, the appropriately named "EVERYBODY PANIC" treaty. This solidified the announcement that LUE had made an hour before, and confirmed to the world that LUE really was going to fight on behalf of Farkistan. The NPO immediately declared the MDP invalid, saying that Farkistan only had a temporary government, and couldn't make treaties with anyone. LUE counter-claimed that it was only in Farkistan's or LUE's hands to declare the treaty invalid. It was also declared that the MDP was ex post facto, and thus could not be used as justification for LUE's initiation of hostilities. First Statements from Other Alliances Early on the 10th, with the threat of a Great War looming large, several alliances declared war both officially and unofficially, while others declared neutrality, some accepting members from the warring alliances. First to declare neutrality in the issue was the Tri-Color Federation. The alliance also declared that it was taking war refugees as well. Less than a minute later, the NAAC made a statement that declared that LUE had been attacked by nations in The Initiative but were not involved in the Farkistan issue. The statement also declared that the MDP with LUE had been activated, and the NAAC was now officially in a state of war. The war continued to escalate when NPO gave a short statement that LUE was subverting the war system of The Initiative, announced that certain LUE members were now being attacked by the NPO, and finally, and perhaps most importantly, surrendered control of the NPO military from the War Council to Moldavi, as he is known for being a proven commander for the NPO. Simultaneously to the NPO's statement, two other announcements of note were released. One was a joint GOONS-NAAC resolution affirming their close relationship, and that no NAAC members would attack GOONS, and vise-versa. The statement confirmed that the NAAC was not backing up LUE's actions against GOONS, but simply following the MDP and defending LUE against the NPO. The other announcement was the declaration of war by the Blue Turtle Alliance, throwing them into the fray on the side of the League. The war declarations continued pouring in for the next 15 minutes, with GATO and GOLD entering on the side of the League and affirming that LUE was right in the matter. Also in that short time period, the entry of those two alliances into the war was balanced by the entry of >_< and Viridian Entente. While >_< declared war on all alliances attacking The Initiative, VE was aimed specifically at the NAAC, and other leaders helping it out. First Non-Farkistan/GOONS/LUE Hostilities Around the time that the major war declarations were being announced, the NpO made a stealthy attack on specific offending nations of lue, as per the Drinking Buddies Pact and the World Unity Treaty. Sensing the attack oncoming both directly and indirectly, NAAC declared war at 11:42 PM EST on the NPO, NpO, and Goons, in defense of LUE and Farkistan, an action that was later deemed "inappropriate and excessively aggressive." Other Declarations of War On the 10th and 11th, a huge mass of statements from other alliances began pouring in. While too numerous to describe in detail, a list describes the alliances entering the war or declaring neutrality. Some have started referring to this as Global War II due to the large number of higher end alliances involved. Declarations of War on The Initiative January 10, 2007 *PPF- 12:25 am *AoW- 6:06 pm *ICP- 11:26 pm *OIN- 11:45 pm *BTA- 11:46 pm *LoSS- 11:47 pm (only on select alliances) *ODS- 11:55 pm *CDS- 11:56 pm (excludes GGA) January 11, 2007 *LSF- 3:40 am *ACID- 10:57 pm Declarations of War on The League January 10, 2007 *TOP- 12:24 am 1/10/07 (Acknowledgment of war) *GGA- 11:19 pm January 11, 2007 *UGO- 12:00 am 1/11/07 (Later updated to attacking LSF only, then to cease-fire at 9:30 pm) *Illuminati- 9:47 am Declarations of Neutrality :: *if allowing refugees January 10, 2007 *ENA* - 12:12 am 1/10/07 *GPA* - 12:44 am *TTK* - 1:06 am *IRON*- 4:10 am */b/* - 11:35 am *ISCN*- 11:52 am *IPA* - 2:14 pm *UCLN*- 2:24 pm *FCC- 2:56 pm *USN- 3:29 pm *EtoS- 4:01 pm *Legion- 6:32 pm *The Oasis- 7:49 pm *Angil- 8:06 pm *RRA- 9:34 pm *Cross-X*- 9:35 pm *TCF*- 10:16 pm *The Network (bloc)-10:52 pm *AA*- 11:04 pm January 11, 2007 *LLAMA- 12:31 am 1/11/07 *New Prussian Reich- 2:16 am *The Brotherhood*- 7:01 am *FORT*- 11:03 am *UAIS- 4:31 pm *GUARD/NADC*- 5:25 pm *IAA*- 7:54 pm (select refugees only) Major Events Events leading up to the war *Fark joins CN after learning about the game through a link containing a controversial video released by Nordriech (NoR). *The Fark message boards pulls more Fark members into the game. *The Farkistani Blood Pact Contract Charter Declaration signed. Fark solvent. *LUE and GOONS argue over sovereignty of Fark. (Source threads) LUE offer to annex Fark nations *NPO tells LUE to withdraw offer in an ultimatum (Source) *LUE refuses to comply (Source) *LUE declares that GOONS actions against FARK to be wrong, and will oppose them, consequently, declaring war on GOONS. *First unrestricted MDP activation. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43353 *Limited engagement by NPO, any act of war against GOONS is also an act of war against the entire Initiative. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43357 *LUE and Fark sign MDP (after hostilities had already commenced). http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43312 *Second Unrestricted MDP activation. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43361 Declarations of War *Fark Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=42819 *GOONS Declaring... Something.. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=42827 *NAAC (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43353 *NPO (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43357 *GATO (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43361 *GOLD (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43363 *>_< (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43367 *VE (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43365 *TOP (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43376&st=0 *PPF (LUE supporter) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43377 *GGA (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43619 *ICP (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43620 *FAN (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43622 *OIN (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43629 *BTA (League supporter) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43630 *LoSS (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43631 *ODS (ICP ally) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43632 *CDS (League) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43633 *UGO (Initiative supporter) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43634 *CIS (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43656 *Illuminati (Initiative) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43709 *LSF (ICP ally) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43691 *ACID (League) Declares War http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43875 *AOB Confederation (NAAC Ally) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43908 *Nordreich (Initiative) Declares warhttp://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44114&st=0 *OSF (LUE Ally) Declares War http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44112 *ICON (NoR protectorate) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44116&st=0 *Militia (NAAC Ally) Declares war http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44185 January 9th Early attacks :'' Starting from the first attack not related to LUE, GOONS, or Fark'' http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43458&st=0&#entry6239063 * Locktite Bratislava (NpO) attacked Kingdom Shulmania (LUE) at 11:13:13 PM for reason of "Defense of Goons". * 8 NpO attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, NPO. * Darryayah (NPO) declared war on Penisland (LUE) at 11:30:16 PM. * 26 NpO and NPO attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, NAAC * Land of Genesis (NAAC) declared war on Denburra (NPO) at 11:39:42 PM * 61 NpO, NPO, and NAAC attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, VE. * Cherkovia (VE) declared war on Chingchangchong (NAAC) at 11:50:47 PM. * 71 NpO, NPO, NAAC and VE attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, GATO. * g-nation (GATO) declared war on The Global Community (NPO) at 11:52:41 * 86 NpO, NPO, NAAC, VE and GATO attacks occurred before the next alliance entered active war, >_<. * New Sans (>_<) attacked Bharat (NAAC) at 11:54:29 PM. Total attacks before midnight by each alliance *NpO: 21 *NPO: 35 *NAAC: 38 *VE: 16 *GATO: 12 *>_<: 4 *'Total: 126' Nuclear Escalation *First Nuclear Incident. Masta Blasta Nuked by drnevercuss. GOONS removes drnevercuss from alliance. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43168 January 10th *Green Protection Agency (GPA) official statement *IRON official statement regarding refugees, Official stance on war *Legion Official stance on war * /b/ official Statement on GWII and the /b/ank *Legion Declares Neutrality http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43542 *The Templar Knights (TTK) Official Statement *International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN) Official Statement *List of Alliances declaring neutrality *GOONS & NAAC Joint Resolution http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43356 January 11th *Nordreich Offers moral support for the Initiative, Cancels all NAPs with League Members. *New Prussian Reich Declares Neutrality http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43676 *IRON Declares Neutrality (Source) *Second confirmed First-strike: Depraved of Goons hit by wavygravee of LUE http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43648 Subsequently Banned *GUARD declares neutrality http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=43798 January 13th *Nordreich declares war against ODS and LSF. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44114 *ICON follows Nordreich's actions. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44116&st=0 *Nordreich is voted into the Initiative. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44131 *OSF declares war on all nations at war with LUE. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44112&st=0 *OIN is voted into the League.http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44134 January 14th *PPF Surrenders to Initiative. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44484 *GATO Surrenders to Initiativehttp://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44533. Then apparently rescinds http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44533&view=findpost&p=6296299 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44534 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44533 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44525 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44531 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=44533&view=findpost&p=6298202